Sednerai S: 448 (or Generation G: 448 for those from the 21st century)
by OnlyICanLikePie
Summary: If you're a Pokémon fan, young or old, a Gen 1-er or a Gen 5-er, "How the Pokémon world came to be" would probably catch your interest. And if you couldn't care LESS about Pokémon, I'm sure you COULD use a good, fast-paced, character-driven tale full of adventure. Full of the unexpected. Enter the various lives of Ryo—a boy marked by blindness, dragons, and the number 448...
1. Memory 1, Extracted from a Zorua

MEMORY #: 1. PERCEIVER'S ID #: 570. LOCATION: FALL OF FRIENDSHIP, MANINTERA (PRESENT-DAY TOHJO FALLS, BETWEEN KANTO AND JOHTO.)

"'_...One guide and six aside are to come and change provide._'

'Huh?'

'That's the fortune that the Esper told me.' A woman replies to her husband, a man in blue and black. 'That apparently, sometime in the future, seven random people are gonna do something so great that all of us might actually end up being put out of our miseries.'

The man holds up a finger at his wife. 'One word of advice, dear Zoro, because I know you're still young...' he warns, '..._never _trust an Esper. All those wrong, wretched scams wanna do is waste _our_ precious _time_. Whatever they do, they do it to benefit themselves and no one else..._I_ would know.'

'Well, I—' argues Zoro, '_I _admire the Espers at least for their ability to read the emotions of others. _You_ could really use something like that, being so ignoran—'

'Shh!' the man spits. 'Not in front of the baby! ...Um, he _is_..._here, _right?'

'Well,' begins Zoro, her human mind trying to form an explanation that would hopefully convince the mind of her superhuman counterpart. '...That baby being your _clone_ and all, and the _cloning_ of _humanoids_ having been the cause of World War III..." She exhales. 'I thought I'd put him under Aku's care for now.' Those last ten words rush along with the air expelled from Zoro's mouth, relieved to have escaped from her mind.

...Until they bump into the man's mind. 'WHAT?! Aku? How—!'

'Don't worry, Ruka,' Zoro chimes, calming her husband. 'She'll be gentle.'"_

END OF MEMORY


	2. In Response to WTF did I Just read?

"Sorry about that, guys.

You weren't ready for that yet.

Hey, speaking of _that_, what _that_ was, was…well, it's actually kind of a long story…

Oh! My bad. The name's Red. …_Yes_, Red. _Yes_, the kid from Pallet Town. _Yes_, that lonely, speechless guy who'd just stand on top of Mt. Silver all day long. _Yes_, the guy who chose to leave the Champions Tournament and lose touch with Blue. Yet _still_, the chosen one. The one who was sure he was gonna be a Pokémon Master someday. The one who promised to himself that he'd travel across the land, searching far and wide, to teach Pokémon the power that was inside. The one who always believed in the motto, 'Gotta catch 'em all!'

Well, now I can honestly say that I've _caught_ 'em all. I've caught 'em _all_. All the _known_ ones, at least. Y'know, all six-hundred-and-_whatever_ of 'em. I guess that accomplishment would've made me a Pokémon Master by now, huh? As well as the best, strongest, richest, and happiest person in the world?

Maybe so. Best and strongest? Most likely. Richest? I've got over ₱1,000,000 in my wallet, for Arceus' sake! But that last word…_happiest_. Now, let me just tell you that _I_'m the only person who's caught every single Pokémon _and_ gained worldwide fame for it at the age of _17_. When I was first congratulated for catching 'em all, I'd thought it was a big deal, something to brag about. However, I had quickly noticed that owning all the Pokémon hadn't made me special…or at least not in the way I had hoped. Instead, it'd kind of _antagonized_ me. People had become afraid to challenge me because of the vast range in strength that my Pokémon had—if I were to send out, say, Mewtwo, my opponent (School Kid _or_ Elite Four, it was all the same) would break the 'There's no running from a Trainer battle!' rule and flee immediately. It was annoying. It was _boring_.

I'd soon begun to feel that my life as a Pokémon Trainer had ended. No one had really seemed to value me anymore since apparently, someone who'd caught all the Pokémon had nothing new to share. Time was up, I'd been feeling. Pokémon training had seemed to be nothing more than a short-lived career.

But! A few years have passed since then, and even though I am an adult, I'm still technically a Pokémon Trainer. Thanks to Professor Oak.

The last time I saw Oak was when I left the Champions Tournament in Unova for Pallet Town, Kanto, mainly because of homesickness. By the _legendaries_, was it an adventure...

At _first_, Oak seemed the same as usual, amnesia and all. I then reminded him that I was Red, and, not surprisingly, he was shocked to see me all grown up and as a young man, blah, blah, blah. I reluctantly handed over my Pokédex when he asked for it, and he was impressed to see that every single entry was filled. But he wasn't exactly _astounded_. Heh, I guess that if there were one person who didn't bow down before me for catching all the Pokémon, it was Oak. And for some reason, I liked that.

'So, you've finally caught them all, I suppose?' Oak muttered, scrolling through the hundreds of entries I'd filled out in my Pokédex.

'Yeah,' I responded, my hands clasped behind my back as I glanced around at the plethora of machines in the Prof.'s lab. 'What of it?'

'Absol-_lutely_ _no_thing. Just curious.'

'W—wait.' I stammered. '…that's all? Like, it's no big deal to you?'

The Prof. gave me a stare. 'Well, what do you _expect_ me to say, huh? No _doubt_ it's a big deal, but it isn't a _surprise_. Heh, I mean, I had known from the very day I'd _met_ you that you were going to be big someday.'

'Yeah...?'

Still facing and looking at me, Oak suddenly tossed my Pokédex to one of his lab assistants. 'But you've still got to keep getting bigg_er_!'

At that point, I just didn't know _what_ in the name of Magikarp's Monstrosity was going on.

'Your journey isn't _over_, kid!' The Prof. exclaimed, as if speaking to an idiot. 'In fact...' he whispered, ushering me over to his work area, '...it's just _beginning_.'

_Just beginning?! _What in the world was that old man smoking that'd make him say that my journey was _just beginning?_ I needed to know. I needed to know how to somehow get back on track. I needed to know how to become a professor like Oak! I needed to know how to get a _real_ job—

'Here you go!' An assistant approached me from behind, startling me. He handed me...

'Um...my..._Pokédex?_'

'Yes! Turn it on!'

_beep-BEEP...Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its ba—_ I pressed the B-button, silencing the Pokédex's voice-over, and scrolled down until I reached the last entry: No. 649, Genesect. 'It's...the same.' _Oh well, so much for all that blast-from-the-past excitement,_ I sighed.

'Ah!' declared Oak. 'Almost forgot...' He then snatched the Dex from my hand, and uttered from his hoarse voice a strange, deep and foreign sound:

'..._Sané_.'

You know, _sané_. Like the Esper word for seven? ...No? Alright, then. ...Ahem!

_Sané_.

Just to clear things up, the word's pronounced 'SAH-nay.' _Not_ 'SAYN' or 'SA-nee' or anything too...um..._English_. Lemme repeat, 'SAH-nay.' Say it wrong and the Pokédex won't recognize the word. (It's ex_treme_ly important that you're familiar with the term, for it's the password required to unlock all the secrets in a Trainer's Pokédex. ...Well, according to Professor Oak, that is. And several Lucario I've communicated with.)

_Sané_.

All it took was one word to change my outlook on Pokémon...no.

My outlook on _life_.


End file.
